Life Line
by Jasmin Kenobi
Summary: Amanda Kryze is an ordinary kid. At least, as ordinary as a half-Vulcan, Mandalorian, Jedi, telepathic kid can be. Her world comes crashing down when she learns the truth about her parentage. *rated T for certain unmentionable things*
1. Prologue

**AN- Welcome to my first ever crossover between Star Wars and Star Trek: The Next Generation. I hope that this will please all of you who have been wanting more stories from me. My Christmas special is now up. Cheers!**

Prologue

A lone woman stared over the lake. A tomb lie on a secluded island not far from the lake house she was visiting. A man walked towards the shore with two little girls. The children ran into the lake and played in the water, obviously enjoying themselves. The tomb, however, was a different story. It brought great sorrow and despair to the entire world. The former Queen and Senator lie there, along with her unborn child. One could not walk by the tomb without feeling the pain and heartbreak of the people. Grieving was common whenever her name was mentioned.

She had saved her people more times than anyone could count on one hand. As a Senator, she had vouched for peace during the war that had led to the Empire being created. A Jedi had even assisted her in vouching for peace. This Jedi had grieved for a long time after the Senator's death. But there were more pressing matters right now. Like the fact that Shara was getting married. Her mother had wanted to be there, but Shara had warned her to stay away for her own good. Last she had heard, her mother was a Starfleet officer. Her dad, Jangotat, could not even stand to speak to Fire right now.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she sensed a familiar presence. Her cousin's girlfriend stood in the doorway. The teen was pretty. She had red hair that stood out from the rest of her adopted family. The weirdest part about her was the ears. Everyone swore she was Vulcan, but the girl protested, saying she was not half-Vulcan and that she was really half-Romulan. Amanda had come all the way from the homeworld of the Romulan Empire to be at the wedding. Her commanding officer, a half-Vulcan and half-Romulan officer named Soleta had grudgingly agreed.

"Good morning!" Amanda called cheerfully, "Mom and Miss Besany want to do the dress fitting today!"

"Okay," Shara replied, heading towards the family room. Her entire family was going to be there, of course with the exception of her mother. Some of her friends from the Rebellion were even going to be there. It was only two days until the wedding now. Shara was getting more and more nervous every day. As she neared the family room, she could hear loud guffaws of laughter. It was probably her Uncle Fi and Han Solo. Those two were the biggest jokers of all. Most of her family was Fett clones and their kids.

With Amanda had come Satine and her family. There was Kacie and Amiya, the kids, and Satine's husband. At that point, Shara's kids, Shmi and Bree, choose that moment to run by, dripping wet. Their father, David, ran after them. Shmi had been the name of her grandmother and Bree had been suggested by Leia Organa. It had been Breha Organa's nickname. The deaths of both Bail and Breha Organa had crippled the Rebel Alliance greatly. They would recover though. Shara was sure of it. Still contemplating all of this, she stepped into the family room.

"I'm ready to begin, Aunt Besany!" she called out.

**AN- How's that for a first chappie? Not so shabby, huh? I'll see y'all next time I update..**


	2. Chapter One

**AN- Now this is the long awaited next chapter to this fantastic story! Enjoy!**

Chapter One

Amanda started cussing fiercely at the knife she was polishing. It had cut her hand again. Amanda knew that as a Vulcan, she should not use such language, but she couldn't help it. These things just kept coming out.

Her roommate at Starfleet Academy stared at her. The young Andorian started laughing.

"I had no idea that a Vulcan knew such language as that!" Talas Tosharis laughed. Amanda scowled.

"It just so happens that I was not raised on New Vulcan. I was raised in Imperial space, on Mandalore. The language there has at least a hundred words for stab. I have yet to count them all," she snapped. Talas' grin disappeared. She looked angry now. Amanda internally winced.

"Well, you certainly do not need to be rude about it! I was just jo-" Talas was cut off by a throat clearing at the door. Amanda looked up from her knife. The well-known Counselor Deanna Troi stood there. The Enterprise officer smiled at the girls.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," the Betazoid woman said, "But I was hoping to speak with you, Cadet Kryze."

Talas stared, "So that's your last name."

Amanda scowled at the Andorian cadet as she was led into the hallway. Troi smiled at her.

"I was hoping to offer you a chance to finish your Starfleet education on the _Enterprise_. We are going to run a tester program to see if cadets can learn in real-life situations better than at the Academy. Would you like that?" Deanna asked her.

Amanda nodded, "As humans say, count me in."

Deanna smiled, "I was hoping you would say that. I will let Captain Picard know. There will be nine other cadets."

Amanda gave the counselor a small smile, "I look forward to this experience."

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Amanda set her bag down on the transporter pad. She was the last cadet to beam aboard the Federation flagship. The transporter operator nodded at her and pressed the button. She felt the weird sensation of being disintegrated into millions of tiny atoms, then being reassembled into a real, living person.

As Amanda was stepping off the transporter pad, she noticed everyone was staring at her.

"Is there a problem?" Amanda asked the staring cadets.

One sneered at her, "What is a Vulcan doing in the cadet program? I thought that there were no Vulcans in Starfleet currently."

"Seeing as that I am here, logically there are Vulcans in Starfleet. Perhaps you should evaluate your opinions a little bit better," Amanda replied evenly. The other cadets looked close to laughing at her. She lifted her chin and walked over to Captain Picard.

"Orders, Captain Picard?" she asked the older man, snapping a salute.

He smiled, "I believe you should talk to Lieutenant Worf. He is your superior, after all."

Amanda nodded, "Yes, sir."

The other cadets stared. None of them had seen the captain standing in the doorway of Transporter Room Three. They all blushed and looked at their feet. None of them would have the courage to talk to the Captain in such a blunt manner without stuttering.

Amanda walked to her assigned quarters first and dropped her bag off. She then proceeded to the Bridge, where she presumed Lieutenant Worf was at the current moment. She stepped onto the turbolift and realized that there were no buttons. An officer with ocular implants stepped on behind her.

"Bridge," he told the computer. The turbolift started to move. He noticed her.

"Hi. I'm Geordi LaForge. Who might you be?" he asked her. So this was the Chief Engineer.

"I am Cadet Amanda Kryze, one of the Starfleet cadets currently onboard," Amanda explained.

"Ah," was all he replied. When the turbolift reached the Bridge, she followed him off and went over to the Klingon officer standing at the Tactical station.

"Lieutenant Worf?" Amanda asked him.

"Can I help you?" he asked bluntly.

"I am Cadet Amanda Kryze. I have been assigned to the Security section of the ship for the duration of my stay here," she replied as bluntly as he had asked her.

"So I am assigned a pacifist Vulcan?" Worf asked incredulously.

Amanda frowned, "Lieutenant, I was raised on a planet where pacifism was not an option. I am very capable at fighting in hand to hand combat. And at sniping."

He grunted, "Very well. Orientation will be at 1700 hours tonight. Be there."

"I wouldn't miss it," Amanda said before turning on her heel sharply and walking to the turbolift.

"Deck Six," she told the computer. The doors closed and she was whisked down to Deck Six and her quarters.

In her quarters, she managed to puzzle out the replicator.

"Tea, Earl Grey, warm," Amanda ordered the computer. As it was replicating the selected beverage, she remembered how she had discovered the drink in the first place. She had been sitting in a small café when an older man had ordered it. Curious, Amanda had decided to order the exact same drink. The waiter gave her a strange look, but had given it to her anyway.

When her tea was ready, she went over and sat next to the computer. She typed out a rather lengthy message to her family. She had a very large family, compared to Vulcan standards. She had her mom, dad, younger brother, and two younger sisters. For some reason, when she asked about her real parents, her adoptive parents changed the subject. Amanda knew she was adopted. She was the only one in her family with red hair and the pointed ears of a Vulcan. They shouldn't take her for stupid and unintelligent.

Her door bell chimed at that exact moment.

"Enter!" Amanda called out. The door swished open, revealing three cadets. They stepped inside and closed the door behind them. Now, she was getting really angry, really fast.

"You must have a plausible reason to enter my quarters other than to attempt to elicit a show of human emotion from me," Amanda told them frostily, "If you have no logical reason, then I will have to show you the door and forcibly shove you out of it."

"Who are you to threaten us, little bitch. We are more than you by fa-" the cadet that was talking stopped when he saw what she was aiming at her. She had a very nice bow in her hands and had an arrow notched in it.

"I hope that you like this. It was a birthday gift from my Uncle Clint when I was two. I have since become something of an expert in its usages," Amanda smirked as she told them this. She did not know why she was smirking. She just kind of felt like it.

The cadets hauled ass out of the room. She put her bow and arrow back in her small bag where they belonged. She was almost late to her Security orientation, anyway.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

It was about 1702 hours when Amanda finally arrived at the Security training area. She was nervous inside, but kept a calm composure on the outside.

"Lieutenant Worf?" Amanda asked the Klingon chief of security.

"Yes, kid," he replied.

"Reporting as ordered, sir," she stated.

"You are two minutes late, Cadet," he snapped.

"I had some things to take care of first. Mainly, some troublesome colleagues," Amanda replied sharply.

Worf raised an eyebrow, "What would you mean by that, Cadet Kryze?"

Amanda smirked slightly, "Three cadets attempted to frighten me. So, I scared them off by pointing a bow and arrow at them."

"Are you joking? A bow and arrow?" Worf replied incredulously.

"It was part of a birthday gift when I was about six months old from my Uncle Clint. He was very wise in getting that for me. It has been very helpful in defending myself against enemies," Amanda stated with some pride in her voice.

Worf grunted, "All right, let's see how good you are at self-defense."

"Swing at me and you'll find out," she said plainly. He looked startled.

"You want me to hit you?" Worf said, shocked, even as a young ensign took the bait and snuck up behind her.

Amanda swung around, still standing in the same place and grabbed his wrist as he was about to punch her. He gaped at her. She flipped him and he landed hard on his back.

"New challenge: Try to get me to move from where I am standing," Amanda challenged the Security personnel. A few of them laughed at her.

"What could a little Vulcan do to beat a bunch of Security personnel on the flagship!?" one said, laughing. He suddenly went flying. They all stared at her. She lowered her hand.

"I apologize, but I get angry very quickly. I am not your average Vulcan from New Vulcan, as you can tell," Amanda stated bluntly. Worf muttered something in Klingon. A few of the personnel backed away quickly. Most of them inched nearer. Amanda sensed that their intentions were to attack her in force and try to take her down as a single person against a couple dozen, twenty-three to be exact.

Worf nodded his head and they attacked. Amanda kicked one into the wall, bent backwards as one kicked at her head and grabbed the offender's foot. She flipped the man over onto his front side as he hit the ground. Within minutes, the entire area around her was clear, the Security personnel lying on the floor trying to catch their breaths.

Worf stepped forward and readied himself. She rolled her shoulders and nodded her head. Worf went for the gold immediately, trying to pin Amanda to the ground. He was startled when she disappeared suddenly. He spun around.

"I am right behind you, Lieutenant. I am merely using my hidden abilities. I have been trained since I was an infant to fight men bigger than me and win. My mother taught me. She was a pacifist during the Clone Wars, but when they ended and she saw what had been going on behind the scenes of the war, Mother was no longer a pacifist. She's a slight woman, but is well-known for being able to kick some ass every once in a while," Amanda said as she reappeared.

A clapping came from behind Worf. He turned his head to see Geordi LaForge, Deanna Troi, Captain Picard, Data, Will Riker, and Beverly Crusher standing there. Will was clapping.

"Not bad, kid," Will laughed, "I bet none of them will every live this down for a long while."

Worf scowled, "This mere slight of a girl got lucky, that's it. If you will excuse me."

He stormed out. The other personnel scowled at her as they went to Sickbay to get their wounds treated. Amanda looked worried.

"I hope I didn't offend anyone," The young girl worried.

"How old are you, Cadet?" Will asked.

Amanda blushed, "Sixteen, sir. I take after the family tradition of young fighters."

Picard nodded, "There is an away mission coming up soon when we reach our destination. Would you like to join the Away team?"

"O-of course, Captain. I just hope that no one thinks that I am trying to make them feel bad by rubbing salt into open wounds," Amanda accepted.

"You don't need to worry, Cadet Kryze. No one is permitted to be offended," Will joked. Amanda nodded.

"1100 hours sharp, tomorrow for the briefing," Captain Picard told her. Amanda nodded as she walked off to her quarters, looking nervous.

"I wonder when she'll realize her potential," Deanna mused.

"It might be a long time," Beverly replied, "She has great potential. Jean-Luc, I hope that you haven't forgotten the number one rule of away missions."

Picard sighed, "Never. Stop by Medical for a quick check-up and head down to the surface of whatever planet we are on now."

Beverly smiled, "Perfect."

**AN- And that is it. Just so you know, this is going to go kind of fast. If you have any questions or comments, leave a review BELOOOOW… (Or Slenderman will find you in a dark, creepy forest…)**


	3. Chapter Two

**AN-So who thinks I should somehow connect this story with my Star Trek: New Frontier story that I am writing right now? I think that I might, but I want some feedback. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

The away mission had been all fine and dandy until some Romulans ran up and captured the away team. The entire Away Team had consisted of Captain Picard, Doctor Crusher, Counselor Troi, Lieutenants Harrison and Grand, Ensign DeVale, and Amanda. She was the only cadet on the mission, yet the only Security officer as well.

Unfortunately, that meant that she was the first one they came for. Amanda put up a good fight, but was knocked out in the end. The rest of the Away Team had gone along with the capture without a fuss.

When Amanda woke up, Doctor Crusher was crouching over her. She looked up at the doctor, her eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Stun blast," Beverly stated, "That and a few bruises. You'll be fine, Cadet. I have a few questions for you when we get back to the ship."

"Of course, Doctor Crusher," Amanda replied frostily. At that moment, a man came through the door to their cell. He was an older man, a Romulan.

"Ah, the new prisoners. And what looks like political prisoners this time. Finally, some company," he snickered.

"May I ask who you are?" Deanna asked him. He smiled at her, kind of in a creepy way.

"And some lovely young women. I remember the last woman I was with. Such a sweet little thing. And a fighter, though it's too bad that she ran away from me. Oh, you want to know my name? I am, well, um, I am Ayel," he said.

Amanda froze, recalling that name. Something flashed in her mind, a memory. Her adopted mother was whispering to her adopted father. They were talking about someone, someone named Vizsla. This Vizsla man had had a henchman named… what was it… Ayel!

"So you are the one who worked for Death watch when they attempted to take over Mandalore. As I recall, you failed," Amanda told him coolly.

He glared at her, "You must be a little Vulcan Mandalorian. Tell me, is Satine still the coward she was? Or has she changed?"

Amanda scowled, "My mother is not a coward. You are a coward. If I recall my history lessons correctly, you and your Romulan allies fled after the Sith Lords were killed by the Jedi."

Ayel snarled, "You must be Satine's adopted daughter. Tell me, how is your training going little on-"

Ayel stopped talking suddenly. Captain Picard turned towards Cadet Kryze. She was glaring at the Romulan man with a hatred that no one ever saw in a Vulcan,

"Perhaps you forget, I have been trained in many arts, including the ways of the Force," Amanda said calmly.

"Let him go, Cadet. Now," Captain Picard ordered. She continued glaring at the man even as she lowered her hand. He sucked in air.

"You are your mother's daughter, aren't you?" Ayel snickered. Amanda looked pretty pissed off.

"How would you know my mother?" Cadet Kryze demanded, "The only time you met her was when you tried to kill her."

The Romulan man laughed. A guard opened the cell door and pulled the man out.

"Visiting time is over," the guard said bluntly. As the door swung shut, Picard turned to the Cadet.

"Would you care to explain all of that?" Picard ordered her. Amanda sighed and shrugged, a very un-Vulcan gesture.

"About sixteen Imperial years ago, a rogue group called Death Watch hired the remnants of the crew of the Romulan ship, _Narada_. The one that destroyed Vulcan all those years ago. Ayel was the first officer of that ship. They ended up fleeing when Death Watch was defeated. Last I had heard, Ayel had been killed by a Jedi, my adopted cousin. I don't think that she liked him very much," Cadet Kryze explained. She stood up and started pacing, "But what he said about me being my mother's daughter concerns me. I never knew my real mother, and he only met Satine once, when he tried to assassinate her for Death Watch."

"How can it be a bad thing?" Deanna asked.

"Because, he has no idea what Satine's like anymore. She was a pacifist, but dropped that ideal for a nice set of armor," Amanda told Deanna, "And the only way he could say that was if he knew my real mother."

"So, maybe be nice to him. Maybe you can ask him who your real mother was," Beverly suggested.

"Maybe," Amanda said quietly. She paced and looked deep in thought. The others just tried to sleep. Deanna and Beverly were whispering to each other. Picard decided to join in.

"Maybe we can convince him to give it up!" Deanna hissed. The counselor had taken a liking to the young Vulcan girl. It was Deanna who had pointed out to him when the cadet first came onboard that the girl was a strong empath and telepath. It looked like the girl had discovered her own ability. And now she was telekinetic.

"Don't even consider it, Deanna. She needs to find out on her own," Beverly whispered to Deanna.

"Excellent point there, Dr. Crusher," Amanda said from across the room. They all turned to her. She gave them a small smile and pointed at her ears.

"I have hearing that is a bit better than a human's," the cadet explained. Beverly and Deanna glanced at each other, and then looked at Picard. He glanced back. Amanda sighed, sounding pretty irritated.

"Maybe I don't really care who my parents are. To be honest, I stopped caring about seven years ago, when I finally got fed up with waiting for my adopted parents to tell me. Or for either one of my aunts to tell me," Cadet Kryze said. At that moment, Ensign DeVale noticed an eavesdropper.

"Captain Picard," the young Ensign cried out as she was pulled back towards the door.

"Hey!" a new voice yelled, "Uhlan, leave the woman alone!"

"Ma'am, you are in no position to order me around," the guard replied with a gravelly voice. An exasperated sigh was heard.

"My grandmother speaks into Sela's ear, so be careful how you phrase that, _Uhlan_," the woman snapped. The guard beat a hasty retreat. The cell door creaked open and revealed a young woman with pretty black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing what appeared to be a Romulan medical uniform. Her pointed ears and sloped eyebrows were testament to the fact that she was Romulan.

"Are there any wounded here?" she asked kindly.

"None that I can't handle," Beverly snapped. The woman didn't even blink.

"You cannot say that, your medikit was confiscated from you upon arrival here and I see someone with a broken leg sitting in the corner," she replied.

"Who are you?" Deanna asked.

"My name is Maya T'Jul. I'm the chief medical officer of this facility," the Romulan woman said.

"How much experience do you have?" Picard said.

"I'm a second-year cadet at the Romulan Military Academy of Medicine. So, in other words, a military doctor in training," T'Jul replied firmly.

"A cadet?" Beverly stared, "You must have broken quite a few rules to end up wherever we are now."

Maya laughed gently, "I was trained by my mother never to fall for that trick. But nice try, I'll give you that. Since, you don't seem to want my help, I'll be on my way."

With that, the Romulan doctor left the cell, the door slamming shut behind her.

"Nice job," Amanda said sarcastically. Beverly glared at her.

**AN- And that is the end of this chapter. Stick around for the next one.**


End file.
